Celebi's Photograph
by Areolfos
Summary: All Sara wanted was a picture of the legendary Celebi, but that was to much to ask, wasn't it? Then she meets Lee, a girl whose Vulpix is cap- I mean, eaten by a Carnivine, and she's dragged into a journey to bring a cunning Pokemon hunter to justice.


**A/N: Another one my sis wrote, and I beta'd this one too ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sara clutched her camera hard with one hand and clutched her Bulbasaur harder with her other hand. Her Bulbasaur clawed her on the arm, which was his way of clutching her. Sara gulped.

"Well, Christopher old buddy, old pal," she said to her Bulbasaur, Christopher,"This is it. Purity Woods, where we'll get a shot of Celebi." Christopher clawed Sara harder. Sara gritted her teeth, but tried her best not to show her pain to Christopher. She set him down and he acted like he didn't care, but he was terrified of the creatures of the woods, like Suicune, Celebi's guardian. Even though Christopher tried hard not to show it, Sara saw how frightened he was.

"You're not scared, are you, Christopher?" Sara asked. Christopher stopped dead in his tracks. He had promised himself to do two things when Sara got him, to always protect her, and not to be afraid of doing it.

"_No_." Christopher lied. Sara folded her arms and tilted her head, so that the the brown pony-tail on the side of her head drooped. Christopher hated it when she did that.

"_Okay, I'm totally scared!_" Christopher admitted. Sara groaned.

"Christopher!" she said, stomping her foot and grabbing her arms so hard her fingertips turned purple,"I only have you, so you need to protect me!"

"_I know_." Christopher said. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest to make him look tough. Sara sat on a rock and watched him until he turned blue. Christopher let out his breath, breathed a few times, and was about to do it again, but Sara stopped him.

"Don't hurt yourself," she told him. Then, they continued their search for the photograph.

***

Sara stared at her map. She turned it around to try to understand she turned it upside down before turning it the right way again. At least, she thought it was right.

"Okay, Chris. About thirty minutes away from here there's a village. We can eat lunch there. Got it?" Sara said."Christopher?" She looked down and saw Christopher on a big leaf, asleep.

"Ugh!" Sara said. "Is this how a Pokemon journey always begins? Your Pokemon not agreeing with you? Or listening to you?" All of the sudden, the leaf Christopher was sleeping on moved upwards. There was another leaf under it... with teeth! Then, it struck Sara. It wasn't a leaf at all. It was a Carnivine!

"Christopher, WAKE UP!" Sara shouted.

"_Sara? What is it, Sara?_" Christopher said, still mostly asleep.

"CHRISTOPHER! CARNIVINE!" Sara screamed. Christopher's eyes widened. He was completely awake. He looked where he had been sleeping. The Carnivine swung him high up into the air.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Sara yelled.

"_AAGGGHHHH! Sara! Sara, help me!_" Christopher yelled. Sara removed the camera from her neck, grabbed the camera part, and threw the strap over the Carnivine's mouth. Christopher grabbed onto it, and Sara pulled him away. She clutched him harder than before. Christopher clawed her harder. Quickly, Sara took a picture of the Carnivine, then ran away. She ran fast, afraid that the Carnivine would try to get Christopher with Vine Whip if she didn't. She ran so fast that she didn't know how close she was to the village. Soon enough, she reached the village, but passed out on the barrier.

***

"Hello? You awake yet?"

"_Sara, please wake up!_"

"Christopher?" Sara said. She opened her eyes. She saw Christopher on one side of her, and a girl on the other. The girl had dark skin, long, dark hair, and a friendly smile.

"Good, you're awake," the girl said. She had an Indian accent. "I found your Bulbasaur scratching on my door. He lead me to you." Sara sat up.

"Christopher, you saved me?" Sara asked.

"_Well..._" Christopher said.

"I guess we're even," Sara said.

"My name is Levisa," the girl exclaimed,"Lee for short. What do you mean, even?" Sara introduced herself and told Lee about the Carnivine and how she used her camera strap to save Christopher from being eaten.

"Wait," Lee interupted,"Where is that Carnivine?"

"To the East, thirty minutes away from here," Sara responded,"Why?" Lee gasped.

"Because I ran into that same Carnivine!" Lee shouted,"And it ate my Vulpix, Mitsy!"


End file.
